


Losing Battle

by ilovelocust



Series: Porny Sheith Drabbles [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovelocust/pseuds/ilovelocust
Summary: Keith and Shiro have sex in the Black lion





	Losing Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Anon Asked: Hmmm, this might be over used, but how about sheith sexy times in one of their lions

Another deep thrust, and Keith scrabbles for a hold as his back slips over the Black Lion’s controls. The cockpit wasn’t designed with this sort of activity in mind. With Shiro fucking him so good, though, he honestly can’t say he’d care if he fell, except it would mean Shiro would have to stop pounding into him long enough to arrange him out on the floor before pushing back in. Actually that might just make it better.

A warm humming hand wraps around his dick and starts pumping him in time. He swears he can feel the quintessence in the prosthetic. Feel the vibrations of the energy against his cock. Making everything that much better, that much more acute and bright. God, he can never hold on long when Shiro uses that hand on him. He can already feel the last build to the edge mounting.

Keith clenches down on Shiro’s next thrust. Shiro’s rhythm stutters, fingers tightening nearly to the point of bruising on Keith’s thigh and hip. He makes a noise that from anyone else would be a curse. Keith’s brain is trying to shut down from pleasure, but he knows one thing. He going to drag Shiro over with him, if it’s the last thing he does.

Shiro doesn’t make it easy. Keith can make himself into the tightest neediest hole in the solar system, encourage Shiro to go harder and faster until he’s imitating a jackhammer, but Shiro has the advantage. His fat cock couldn’t miss making Keith’s prostate sing with pleasure if he tried, and he’s got far too much experience pumping Keith’s dick just so enough to make him beg for more. Calling him ‘Gorgeous’ is just cheating. Keith loses to adoration and a rush of pleasure, sweeping him of everything but the desire to call out Takashi’s name.

Shiro is still going, when he comes back down. Softer but still good, even with everything still buzzing and sensitive. Shiro’s wearing a smirk that tells him he knows exactly what Keith was trying to do and is well aware he just won. That’s okay, Keith will get his revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> So somehow this did not end up focusing on how they were in the lion that much? And that makes me sad.
> 
> Constructive criticism still welcome.


End file.
